The Untitled (Rewrite)
by MiniKoreanKitty
Summary: Yumi's cousin has recently moved to France. Things couldn't be more exciting with the solution against XANA, and new found relationships within the group. But there's someone who makes an unwanted appearance. Rewrite of the original story : The Untitled
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko (Evolution) belongs to its rightful owner. I receive no profit from this story –oh how I wish I did-**

'_Recent storms have swept across the country of Japan. Over 17 schools have been destroyed due to the high speed winds and heavy rain fall. It is still unknown as to when these violent storms will end.'_

Shutting the TV off, Yumi shut her eyes and gently massaged her temples. _'These stupid storms are doing horrible damage. Not only that, but Kiki's school has already been completely wrecked.' _Slamming her head onto the small coffee table, the raven haired girl shook her head at the thought.

The violent storms that had been occurring in Japan had wrecked so many schools already. Not only that, but her cousin's school was destroyed as well. She had already tried starting up a fundraiser at school, but it really wasn't of much help. It was then, suddenly, that a thought popped into her head.

Quickly getting up from her spot in the living room she ran to the kitchen where her parents were currently seated; her mother preparing dinner and her father reading the morning newspaper. "Mom, dad," The two adults paused their actions to acknowledge their daughter. "I want Kiki to move here to France." Wide eyed, the two parents stared at each other before gesturing Yumi to sit down at the table.

"Now Yumi, Tsukiko's in Japan right now. We can't just go and bring her here." Her dad set down his paper and gave Yumi a sympathetic look. "And even if we did, when would we find the time to go get her?"

Tugging at the ends of her hair slightly, Yumi shut her eyes tightly while frowning. "But Dad we can't just leave her there! Her school has already been turned to rubbish because of the stupid storms there. The least we could do is try to help her get an education instead of standing here doing nothing. She's family."

"Yumi… You make a good point but it's just not possible to go get her anytime soon." Mr. Ishiyama shook his head at his only daughter.

"Dad, what are you talking about?! It's summer vacation! We have all the time in the world. Classes don't start up until next month anyway. And if she did come to France I promise I'd watch her. We'd be in the same grade anyway. Can't we just bring her here…" By then Yumi had already sat back down at the table, clutching her head in her hands.

Mrs. Ishiyama sat down next to her daughter. "…Yumi?" Said girl looked up at her mom with sad eyes. "If you really want to go get your cousin, I guess I could call your aunt up and ask if she's alright with it." Yumi's dark eyes brightened at her mother's words. Mr. Ishiyama stared at the two females in disbelief, but was simply brushed off.

"Thank you so much mom! You don't know how much I love you right now!" She wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's waist, nearly crushing the older woman. "I promise I'll help out with all of the chores. Just, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

''..&..'' ''..&..'' ''..&..''

It had already been two weeks since she had convinced her parents into traveling to Japan to go retrieve her cousin.

And now here she was; standing outside of her family's small Japanese home. It was sunny for a change. Instead of the usual cloudy weather that had been occurring the past few weeks, the sun had made itself known. Box after box was packed into the small rental car within the past hour. It was a miracle they had managed to fit everything inside.

Glancing around her Yumi spotted a small figure sitting on the ground, fidgeting with the ends of her brown hair. Placing both hands on her hips the taller Ishiyama girl walked towards her cousin.

Noticing a tall figure standing over her Tsukiko looked over her shoulder at the other girl. "Oh. Hey Yumes." She shifted her attention to the grass that she was currently seated over. A thoughtful expression was apparent as she remained silent afterwards.

Looking down, Yumi frowned at her cousin's unusual silence. "Tsukiko? Is something wrong?" Frowning deeper at the lack of response she persisted. "Tsukiko, answer me will you." Her expression immediately changed from worried to slightly annoyed. She saw the way Tsukiko had childishly pouted and turned away from her. Anyone could have. Placing one hand on her forehead she tried once more. "Kiki, is something wrong?"

Tsukiko, or as preferred Kiki, gave a small grin as she turned around to face her younger cousin. "Nothing's wrong Yumi. I'm just thinking about a few things." Her expression immediately dulled after that statement and the silence enveloped them once more.

Crouching down to be eye level with her, Yumi crossed her arms over her chest. "Kiki… I really thought you would be ecstatic to be going to France." Yumi could only laugh when she heard her cousin scoff at the statement.

"Look Yumi, I'm more than ecstatic to be going to France. It was getting pretty boring just staying at home without having anything to do." Falling back onto the grass, she brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. "It's exciting really. Going to a new country. Meeting new people. I never thought this would happen to me." Noticing her aunt and uncle getting into the car, Kiki sat up onto the grass before looking at Yumi. Stretching her arms outwards for help, she grinned when Yumi pulled her up off the ground.

Yumi laughed at Kiki's childish behavior. Intertwining their arms, the two began to march over to the rental. Stopping in front of the car, Yumi got in while Kiki's parents walked up to their only child.

The brunette's mother stroked her daughter's cheek and smiled softly. "Oh sweetie, I can't believe you're leaving to another country." Pulling her daughter into an embrace she stroked her long brown hair. "Your dad and I are going to miss you. We don't even know when you'll be back." Her eyes began to water as she held her daughter by her shoulders.

Kiki looked up at her parents with a small smile. "But you know what? You will get to see me. When I become known across the globe; you'll see me on every bulletin when that happens." Her bright smile fell when her father sighed.

"Tsukiko, we've told you countless times. Becoming a singer just isn't practical. You need a real job. One that will support you in the future." He tilted his daughter's head up. "I'm telling you this for your own good. Because I love you." He pressed his lips against her forehead.

Pulling her head away slightly, Kiki frowned at her parents. "You'll see. I'll prove you wrong eventually… I'd better get going now. Bye." Turning away from the two, Kiki stepped into the car and sat alongside her cousin. As the car slowly rolled out onto the street she waved slightly towards her parents who were standing on the grass. Hearing her aunt speak, the brunette brought her attention to the older woman.

"So Tsukiko," Kiki grimaced at the name. "Are you excited to be moving to France? You don't know how badly Yumi wanted you to visit. She just wouldn't quit." Mrs. Ishiyama glanced at the two teenage girls through the rearview mirror with a soft smile.

"Mom…"

"Don't worry Yumi, I'm just having a bit of a conversation with her."

The brunette nodded and grinned. "Of course I am. Just the thought of being in another country is exciting. And it's even better getting to stay with my favorite cousin." Laughing, Kiki wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and pressed her cheek against the other girl's. Relaxing a bit, the brunette turned her attention back to her aunt. "But aunty, are you sure it's alright if I stay at your house? I feel as if I'm intruding."

Laughing at her niece's worry, Mrs. Ishiyama shook her head. "You have nothing to worry about Tsukiko. We're all here to welcome you with open arms. Especially Hiroki. I'm sure he'll be happy knowing his favorite older cousin is here." She then remained silent, leaving the two teenage girls to speak on their own.

Yumi smiled and leaned against her older cousin. "I'm really excited to have you coming to France Kiki." A small smile was on her face as she drifted asleep. Kiki smiled and laid her head on top of Yumi's. Shutting her eyes she let herself fall into a peaceful sleep, awaiting their arrival to the airport.

''..&..'' ''..&..'' ''..&..''

After about twelve hours on a plane, the Ishiyama family plus one had arrived at their home in France.

Linked by the arm, Yumi and Kiki walked in; each of them carrying a box or suitcase. Yumi lead her older cousin up the stairs and down the small hallway. Stopping at one of the doors, Yumi turned to the shorter girl. "Now then, this here is my room. You're room is just across the hall." Continuing on their small journey, Yumi opened the door of the guest room. "I guess this is your room from now on. Make yourself at home."

Letting go of her cousin's arm, Kiki walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed looking around in wonder. "So this is my room now huh? Not bad." Smiling she threw herself backwards onto the bed and laughed at the ceiling. "I have a feeling that things will be pretty good Kitsune. I really do." Closing her eyes, Kiki smiled and stretched her arms upwards.

Yumi leaned and the door and simply smiled at her older cousin. They hadn't seen each other in years; now they were going to be living together. Just like Kiki, she was sure things would be pretty good from then on.

She was almost certain of it.

**A/N: How the fuck am I supposed to explain this…**

**Hey there –anyone who happens to be reading this- I basically gave up on this story two years ago because it wasn't really going anywhere. Because of that, I decided to plan out the story completely and rewrite it. So here we are! :D I don't know how this will go; I really hope that I won't give up on it. Luckily I have the story planned out completely so I won't be writing on a whim. **

**I know most people may not be interested in this story, but I really did like this plot. Now, before I put up the next chapter I should give you a bit of a heads up:**

**This is not really in line with the plot. I used a scene from Evolution as my reason for Kiki's arrival. I don't remember which episode (horrible memory) but Yumi was making a fundraiser for Japan, which at the time was experiencing violent storms. She also mentioned that one of her cousin's schools had been destroyed. Immediately when I heard that my brain started screaming 'CHANCE!'**

**While it may seem that this is in part with Evolution… It isn't. I don't even know how old they are there, but here I'm making them 16 going on 17 and in the 11****th**** grade. The others are still a year younger. Originally I wanted them all in the same year, but it doesn't seem practical to me anymore. So the others are 15 going on 16 and in the 10****th**** grade.**

**As for characters from the show, there is no Laura since I don't feel that she should be part of the story I originally thought of, nor will there be William. I don't know how to contribute William into this story and I'm really sorry to anyone who wanted him in this story.**

**Just thought I'd give this story a second chance and I hope you will too.**

**~Mini**


	2. Quick Note!

**A/N: So, I know I just started this story again about a week and a half ago… But I already have to put a late notice.**

**I won't be able to update anytime soon. **

**I'm really sorry, but if you really must know, one of my elementary school friends just recently committed suicide and I'm having a hard time coping with it. **

**I really hope you understand. I promise I'll try and update soon, I really will try, but this has just been really hard on a lot of us.**

**I really appreciate your understanding!**

**Also, I'd really appreciate if you'd watch a video they made in dedication for her. You don't have to, but we'd all appreciate it if people became aware of what is happening with Teen Suicide.**

**~Mini**


End file.
